


it's complicated

by tuxedosam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Minor Kismesissitude, family guy is mentioned but i promise it's good please read my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedosam/pseuds/tuxedosam
Summary: It’s complicated.People came up with dozens of rumors about them. Secret lovers, rivals, exes, friends with benefits, friends to lovers to rivals back to lovers, the list went on.Their relationship was what it was.Complicated.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> komaeda's gay and junkos ace i don't ship them don't expect anything quality out of this. this fic is a well written joke.

The smell of her perfume pissed him off. Almost everything about her pissed him off. Komaeda Nagito hated Junko Enoshima more than anyone. Komaeda Nagito also loved Junko Enoshima more than anyone.

It’s complicated.

People came up with dozens of rumors about them. Secret lovers, rivals, exes, friends with benefits, friends to lovers to rivals back to lovers, the list went on. 

Their relationship was what it was.

Complicated. 

Nagito tried not to think about her, except for when the smell of that overly-sweet perfume and the clacking, clicking, clunking of her disgusting boots filled the hallways of their school. It made him feel fucking ill. It’s like she always knew where he was, like she ran the damn school. That wasn’t true. At least he hoped not.

She was walking down the hallway with that dark haired girl with the freckles following behind her, she was yapping away about some sort of new fashion article she ran. Didn’t she used to be a fashion blogger? It didn’t matter. She went on and on, her awful goddamn voice. It drove him insane. She was walking towards him.  _ Great. _

He was walking up the hallway, listening to Souda go on about some movie. The movie sounded interesting, but nothing interesting to go see. Something about a baby who attempts to kill it’s mother. An American animation. Kazuichi constantly referenced this show, and how heartbroken he was when some dog character died.

Junko smiled, walking over to him and his friend.  _ Please dear god don’t _ .

“Heya Kazuichi!” she chirped, twisting a lock of her long, blonde hair in her fingers.  _ God, her fingers looked sharp. Poor Tsumiki _ . “Nagito.” she said, her voice flat as could be. “Did you guys hear about the new episode of Family Guy last night?” she had the fucking nerve to ask.

The two began talking about that american cartoon for what felt like hours, in reality it was probably around ten to fifteen minutes. The girl behind Junko didn’t bother speaking, she just stood at attention like a soldier.

Eventually the conversation ended, and Nagito saw that she was walking towards him. It must of seemed like a good moment to be aggressive towards that stupid bitch. He took a quick step forward and slammed himself into her, full force. She felt down on her ass, probably on purpose. 

Who knows.

“Sorry, slut.” he muttered under his breath, offering her a hand to stand up, which she gladly took, digging her sharp goddamn nails into his wrist as hard as she could.

He groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Cunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this disease where I say I literally do not give a shit about Nagato Komaedo then write five goddamn fics about him in google drive give me a fucking lobotomy I hate this man so much


End file.
